mlpegfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Rainbow Rocks (piosenka)
thumb|300px Rainbow Rocks — piosenka służąca za czołówkę filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks, odgrywana zaraz po scenie początkowej. Jej ostatnie nuty mogliśmy usłyszeć we fragmentach filmu publikowanych na kanale Hasbro Studios Shorts na YouTube'ie, a początkowe w trailerze filmu z San Diego Comic Conu 2014. W piosence pojawia się kilka animacji, które nawiązują do wydarzeń z filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls – wylądowanie Twilight Sparkle i Spike'a w świecie ludzi, przerwanie kłótni Sunset Shimmer i Fluttershy, pierwsze spotkanie z Pinkie Pie i Applejack na sali gimnastycznej, pojedynek piłkarski z Rainbow Dash, przedstawienie w cukierni pomysłu Rarity na zjednoczenie uczniów, piosenka w stołówce, transformacja Sunset Shimmer w demona oraz jej ostateczne pokonanie magią przyjaźni. W międzyczasie pojawiają się elementy bardziej metaforyczne – motyw rywalizacji o koronę między Sunset a Twilight oraz rola Flasha Sentry w uniewinnieniu Twilight niesłusznie oskarżonej o zniszczenie dekoracji na bal. Tekst piosenki (wersja polska) : Rainbooms :: Często nas kłótnie dzieliły :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Lecz myśmy szybko odkryły :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: Że przyjaźń daje nam znak :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :: My uwielbiamy jej smak :: A muzyka znów spotyka :: Wszystkich tu co krok :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! : Applejack :: Z nami chodź, chwytaj bas : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Dash :: Lub na gitarze tu graj : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Pie :: W bębny wal raz po raz : Rainbooms :: (Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) : Sparkle :: Lub głosem czadu dziś daj. : Rainbooms :: Bo muzyka znów spotyka :: wszystkich tu co krok :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! :: Słychać słowa od nowa... :: Rainbow Rocks! Tekst piosenki (wersja angielska) :Rainbooms ::We used to fight with each other ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::That was before we discovered ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::That when your friendship is real ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) ::Yeah, you just say what you feel ::And the music, yeah, the music ::Gets us to the top ::As we learn how the rainbow... ::Rainbow Rocks! :Applejack ::You can pick up the bass :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Dash ::And you can play the guitar :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Pie ::You can bang on the drums :Rainbooms ::(Oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh) :Sparkle ::Or you can sing like a star :Rainbooms ::And the music, yeah, the music ::Gets us to the top ::As we learn how the rainbow... ::Rainbow Rocks! ::As we learn how the rainbow... ::Rainbow Rocks! Wczesna wersja 20 lutego 2015 Tony Cliff, jeden z animatorów filmu, opublikował na YouTubie animatic do wczesnej wersji czołówki filmu. Animatic jest etapem pośrednim między szkicami koncepcyjnymi a gotową animacją i pomaga między innymi animatorom w synchronizacji ruchów w czasie. Jak wynikało z opisu oryginalnego filmu w tamtym serwisie, tworzenie animaticu zajęło około 7-10 dni. Po pewnym czasie film został usunięty z kanału Tony'ego Cliffa – po prawej znajduje się kopia z innego kanału. Kategoria:Piosenki z drugiego filmu